The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 18: Navigation.
Here is part eighteen of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Toots as Duck * Timothy as Harvey * Tillie as Emily * Georgia as Molly * Emma as Rosie * Sir Handel * Tom Jerry as Skarloey * Rasmus as Rheneas * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Edgar as Duncan * Merddin Emrys and Earl of Merionith as Mighty Mac * Steam Lokey as Rusty * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Lightning McQueen as Bertie * Benny the Cab as Trevor * Lizzie as Elizabeth * Budgie as Harold * Pedro as Jeremy * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Miss Eglantine Price as Lady Hatt * Bert as Mr. Percival * Stu Pickles as Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling as Himself * The Tailor as Himself * Sodor Brass Band as Themselves Transcript * When to stop and when to go * These are things you have to know * When to start, when to brake * Choices that you have to make * To know what signals mean * Where you're going, where you've been * Where it's straight, where to turn * All these things you have to learn * Get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination * Get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination * Over bridges, through the tunnel * Smoke is streaming from your funnel * Puffing through the countryside * Taking people on a ride * When driving down the roads * You'll know where to take your load * If you're flying through the air * Navigation gets you there * Get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination * Get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination * (Instrumental break) * Get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination * Get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination * When you know a railway sign * You will get there every time * You won't get lost again * You'll know where and you'll know when * So, get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination * Get to know your navigation * Handle every situation * Every time you leave the station * Know you'll reach your destination Category:Julian Bernardino